


Защитить её

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Они обе хотели только одногоПара ругательств, таймлайн до начала 1 сезона, когда Джессика ушла от Килгрейва.





	Защитить её

Вода в душе обжигала. Джессика могла снизить температуру одним легким движением, но не хотела. Если было бы можно, она ошпарила бы себя кипятком, содрала бы кожу, счистила бы ее ногтями — только бы перестать чувствовать грязь по всему телу. Перестать вспоминать его руки — _тебе же нравится, когда я так тебя ласкаю, правда? Сделай и мне приятно_. Перестать чувствовать его губы, его слюну на коже. Никакая вода на свете не сможет смыть все это. Оно пробралось внутрь, засело, исковеркало все, до чего дотянулось, и теперь каждое мгновение напоминает о своем присутствии.  
Джессика хотела бы не думать, но любая мысль — _каждая мысль_ — возвращала ее обратно. Возвращала _к нему_. Дышать становилось тяжело, воздух камнем заполнял легкие — ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть заново.  
Гребаный ПТСР. А самое невыносимое, что триггером было все окружающее. Вообще все.  
Вода напоминала, как они забавлялись в бассейне, одежда — как он предлагал устроить стриптиз, отражение в зеркале — как заставлял улыбаться. Осталось ли хоть что-нибудь во всей вселенной, не запятнанное _им_?  
Изучающий взгляд пронзил спину ледяным холодом. Джессика совсем перестала дышать, всей кожей ощущая чужое присутствие.  
Это он. Он здесь.  
 _Тебе никуда от меня не деться._  
Джессика резко развернулась, сжимая кулак для удара. С треском и плеском разлетелась дверца душевой кабины, осыпав брызгами и осколками испуганно отшатнувшуюся Триш.  
— Вот блядь, — выдохнула Джесс, опираясь спиной об оставшуюся часть кабинки. Вода продолжала течь, заливая пол и как бы разделяя девушек горячей прозрачной стеной. Сердце бешено стучало, отдаваясь в висках, и никак не хотело успокаиваться, тело скрутила болезненная крупная дрожь.  
Если бы Триш стояла чуть ближе...  
— Выключи воду, а то мы зальем соседей, — слабо улыбнулась она, осторожно стряхивая с себя влажные осколки. — Я вся промокла...  
— Прости, — прошептала Джессика, нашаривая дрожащей рукой кран и перекрывая воду. — Не надо было сюда приходить...  
— Не говори глупостей! — рассердилась Триш и протянула полотенце. — Ты мерзнешь.  
Джессика отвернулась и начала яростно промакать волосы, думая, что успела наделать достаточно ошибок, но если она испоганит жизнь Триш — это будет самая непростительная.  
— Держи, а то еще порежешься.  
Задумавшаяся Джесс вскинула глаза и поняла, что Триш бросила к самой кабинке свои слиперы, сама оставшись босиком.  
— Зачем?!  
— Ты, конечно, очень сильная, — Триш закатила глаза, — но твое тело такое же хрупкое, как и мое. Не хочу, чтобы ты поранилась.  
— А как сама отсюда босиком выйдешь, не подумала? — сердито процедила Джессика, собираясь бросить обувь обратно и, может, даже в лоб подруги.  
— Тут почти нет осколков, — Триш озорно улыбнулась, предугадав ее намерение. Она отскочила назад и тут же вскрикнула, наступив на что-то острое.  
— Триш! — вскрикнула Джессика, бросаясь к ней прямо по осколкам и подхватывая на руки. Полотенце упало на пол.  
Триш даже не возмутилась, не попробовала вырваться, не стала уговаривать, только крепко обняла Джессику за все еще влажные плечи.  
Она так соскучилась. Кажется, в последний раз они обнимались в прошлой жизни, когда-то бесконечно давно. Когда Джессика еще умела улыбаться.  
Триш молчала и смотрела, как причудливо переплетаются их распущенные волосы: черная прядь и белая. И как срываются с кончиков капли, скатываясь по обнаженной спине. Ей хотелось провести ладонью, стереть их с кожи — они слишком напоминали непролитые слезы.  
— Покажи ногу! — потребовала Джессика, усадив подругу на кровать в спальне.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — покачала головой Триш, пытаясь отстраниться.  
Джессика сердито схватила ее за щиколотку и придирчиво осмотрела, а потом еще для верности провела большим пальцем по ступне, удостоверяясь, что не осталось впившихся осколков. Триш судорожно вздохнула, поджав пальцы.  
Джессика вздохнула и осторожно опустила ее ногу, успокаивающе проведя ладонью от выступающих косточек до кончиков ногтей, покрытых ярким лаком.  
Триш вдруг поняла, что Джесс сейчас встанет и уйдет. Совсем уйдет.  
— Останься! — вскрикнула она, хватая подругу за руку.  
— Триш, ты не понимаешь, — Джессика болезненно поморщилась. Цепкие тонкие пальцы вокруг запястья как будто жгли кожу. Хотелось вырвать руку, хотелось крикнуть, чтобы ее больше не трогали, больше никогда не прикасались! Но ведь это была Триш, ее Триш — родная, самая близкая, самая лучшая...  
— Пожалуйста, — тихий шепот заставил поднять глаза. Триш медленно подняла руку и почти неосязаемо коснулась ее щеки. — Не уходи.  
Джессика не нашла в себе сил оттолкнуть ее и сбежать. Не так. Не глядя глаза в глаза. Триш осторожно пошевелилась, поднимаясь на колени.  
— Ты всегда меня защищала, — Триш горько усмехнулась, в ее голосе послышалась мольба, — позволь мне хотя бы один раз защитить тебя!  
Джессика вздрогнула, не найдя слов, чтобы возразить. А возразить надо было, ведь защищать ее — неправильно. И уж тем более Триш не должна этого делать. Не должна стремиться быть так близко, не должна цепляться за руку, как будто нуждается в ней.  
— Я люблю тебя, — решительно сказала Триш, глядя в глаза. — Люблю.  
Сердце Джессики пропустило удар, она все еще не могла поверить в то, что слышала, не могла разрешить себе поверить. Триш, не дождавшись ответа, чуть приподнялась и поцеловала ее — осторожно, нежно, не требуя ответа. Джессика судорожно выдохнула в мягкие губы, а потом не выдержала — поцеловала в ответ. Безнадежно отчаянно, горько и жадно, как умирающий от удушья, ловящий губами еще один глоток воздуха. Она и была этим умирающим — она уже почти не дышала, задыхаясь в реальности и навязчивых воспоминаниях.  
Триш прижалась всем телом, забралась пальцами в волосы Джессики, та обняла ее за талию, притягивая к себе еще ближе.  
Когда они все же отстранились, тяжело дыша и глядя друг на друга, Триш подумала, что никогда не видела Джессику настолько беззащитной. Она же всегда была отважной и решительной, но из-за плена того ублюдка закрылась от всех, полностью отгородилась, поставила такие стены, которые невозможно было пробить, и вот сейчас впустила ее — неожиданно даже для себя. Разрешила Триш приблизиться, прикоснуться, доверилась ей.  
И обмануть это хрупкое доверие было слишком страшно.  
Триш облизала пересохшие губы и улыбнулась.  
— Я хочу помочь тебе, — повторила она и медленно стащила с себя промокшую футболку. — Позволь. Пожалуйста, позволь.  
— Мне не поможешь, — качнула головой Джессика, но уйти не попыталась.  
Триш осторожно потянула ее на кровать, избавляясь от своей одежды. Ей было страшно поспешить и страшно потерять шанс.  
— Тогда просто поверь мне, — прошептала она.  
Джессика легла на кровать, не собираясь ничего делать. Она просто лежала и смотрела, и от этого взгляда становилось немного жутко. Триш собрала всю свою решимость и провела костяшками пальцев по внутренней стороне руки подруги. Брови Джессики вздрогнули, а губы машинально поджались. Триш расценила это как разрешение продолжать. Первое — самое страшное, самое важное — движение было сделано, можно идти дальше, позволить себе чуть больше. Она обвела пальцем плечо и выступающую ключицу, прочертила тыльной стороной ладони линию подбородка, скользнула по шее вниз. Ей хотелось дотронуться везде, до каждой клеточки тела, стереть боль и усталость, наполнить любовью. Триш вела ладонью, не задерживаясь нигде, стараясь через прикосновение передать то, что рвалось из самого сердца — отдать, а не потребовать.  
Джессика вдруг выдохнула сильнее обычного, что заставило Триш встрепенуться и просиять. Ей нравилось то, что она делала! Она была на правильном пути.  
Джессика чуть нахмурилась и уже открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
— Тссс! — Триш приложила палец к ее губам. — Мы будем делать только то, что ты захочешь.  
И Джессика промолчала. Триш улыбнулась, продолжая движения. Она продолжала мягко водить ладонью по коже, оставляя свой след поверх воспоминаний.  
— Только то, что ты хочешь, — шептала она, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение, — все, что хочешь.  
Чуткие пальцы скользили вверх и вниз, вызывая все больше судорожных вздохов. Иногда Джессика напрягалась, тогда Триш моментально останавливалась, вглядывалась в ее глаза и спрашивала — остановиться ли ей? Джесс так ни разу и не попросила об этом. Зато к шумным вдохам добавилась дрожь, особенно когда Триш круговыми движениями массировала тонкую кожу под коленом и на внутренней стороне бедра, когда она выводила круги вокруг каждого позвонка, поднимаясь до самых волос и спускаясь обратно, ниже и глубже, когда целовала шею и грудь, поглаживая живот и задевая пальцем пупок.  
Триш раскраснелась и тяжело дышала, ей нравилось видеть Джессику такой — искренней и открытой. Доверившейся — полностью и абсолютно.  
Джессика вдруг перехватила руку Триш и прижала ладонь к губам. А потом властным движением притянула ее к себе и поцеловала. Триш задохнулась от невероятных ощущений, которых вдруг оказалось слишком много: Джессика больше не была согласна лежать неподвижно, она двигалась в ответ, изучая и лаская, даря наслаждение, от которого темнело в глазах, а воздух застревал на вдохе.  
Для жадных поцелуев не хватало дыхания, и они просто лежали, соприкоснувшись лбами, и смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
Движения пальцев сводили с ума: быстро-быстро-быстро, заставляя тело дрожать и извиваться, и вдруг невыносимо медленно, едва ощутимо — недостаточно, чтобы перешагнуть такую близкую, такую желанную грань, но и вполне осязаемо, чтобы не соскользнуть, не потерять набранную высоту. Зависнуть на самом краю, изнывая от сладости, стараясь продлить эту пытку и не в силах остановиться.  
А потом кто-то из них не выдерживал и ускорялся. Пальцы дрожали вместе со всем телом, приходилось цепляться друг за друга, ловить губами рваные выдохи и прерывающиеся криком стоны и видеть приближающийся восторг в распахнутых глазах напротив. И вселенная взрывалась тысячами фейерверков и барабанной дробью сердец.  
Триш тяжело дышала и счастливо улыбалась.  
— Люблю тебя, — ее голос не слушался, срывался, но все равно звучал искренне.  
Джессика ласково погладила ее по щеке, поцеловала в лоб и укутала одеялом. Триш устроилась на боку, наконец-то выровняла дыхание и через несколько минут провалилась в сон.  
Джессика так и не заснула. Она долго лежала неподвижно, заново склеивая мир, раздробленный Килгрейвом на осколки. Лежала и думала, что каменный воздух больше не раздирает легкие, что чужие прикосновения могут быть приятными, а в комнате Триш ее не мучают воспоминания. Можно даже разрешить себе закрыть глаза — без страха открыть их рядом _с ним_.  
Джессика как можно тише встала и оделась. В дверях она обернулась.  
В мире все же осталось кое-что незапятнанное им. То, что связывало ее с Триш, было намного больше и намного сильнее любой суперспособности. Оно осталось где-то в сердце, согревая солнечным теплом, позволяя дышать и двигаться дальше. Еще не жить, не смириться, не отпустить, но хотя бы двигаться вперед. Сделать шаг из беспросветного отчаянья, найти опору, тот стержень, что не даст до конца утонуть в невыносимых воспоминаниях.  
— Спасибо, Триш, — прошептала Джессика, отворачиваясь, — и прощай.  
То светлое чувство, что осталось в груди, — его надо было защитить, нельзя допустить, чтобы оно погасло, нельзя было замарать его... собой. Она убила человека. Пусть не по своей воле, но убила. Она все еще была грязной, сломанной, изуродованной, она могла только разрушать все вокруг себя, поэтому нельзя было оставаться. Только не здесь. Чтобы продолжать двигаться, ей хватит знания, что Триш где-то есть и что у нее все в порядке. Без нее.  
Триш улыбалась во сне, защитившая и защищенная.


End file.
